Moonacre Mystery
by wolvesunleashed
Summary: There isn't actually a mystery in this it just sounded good...but its a short story about Robin and Maria so ta-da


**Moonacre mystery **

It has been 2 months since Robin and Maria saved Moonacre valley, and Robin and Maria grew closer than ever.

Maria is 15 and Robin is 17, Robin and Maria go for a walk in the woods every day and then one day Robin took Maria to the old tree where they had found the moon pearls and he decided to tell her something.

Robin said "Maria…. Um well this isn't easy to say but my father knows that I hang out with you every day and he doesn't mind that. But he does think I need to spend more time doing my chores so he said I can only see you a couple times a week."

**Marias POV**

Ok so we go into the hollow and I could see Robin was worried so I asked him what was wrong and then he turns around to face me and he tells me what his father said and I said "Robin it is ok it's just that you can't see me as much that's all."

**Robins POV**

I didn't want to tell her well it was better to tell her then keep a secret I guess.

"I had better take you home Princess" but Maria had another plan than going home.

She stole my hat…..again "sigh" then she starts to run off with it on her head so I chase her out the door and into the forest but when I got out of the hollow I couldn't see her the she jumps on my back and scares me, the she jumps off my back and run again I chase her down and grasp her waist gently and pick her up and then take my hat back.

**Marias POV**

We are heading home now and I star to fell really dizzy next thing I know I am lying on the forest floor and I can faintly hear Robins voice he then picks me up and takes me the rest of the way home. Loveday is at the door waiting for us and she sees Robin holding me she runs up to Robin and asks what happened. He tells her, he takes me inside and lies me down on my bed.

**Robins POV**

I decided to stay a couple of nights just in case. The next day Maria gets up not remembering what had happened. So I told her, when we had finished our breakfast we went outside to the garden I kept a close eye on her just in case.

I had to go the next morning or father will get mad. I said my goodbyes and I was off walking through the forest.

**Marias POV**

When Robin left I thought I might go and take Periwinkle out for a ride and I took Wrolf with me. He stayed a lion, it has taken me a while to get used to Wrolf being a lion but it's cool having a pet black lion.

After my ride with Periwinkle and Wrolf I went inside with Wrolf and sat down for dinner.

That night I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Robin, I couldn't get him out of my head so I head down stairs to grab a snack. As I got down stairs Loveday was there like she knew I was awake so I told that I can't sleep and that I can't get Robin out of my mind. Loveday looks at me with a smile on her face and I say "What?" she laughs and tells me I like him and that my feelings run deep for him.

**Robins POV**

I was in my room when I kept tossing and turning trying to get to sleep with Maria on my mind so I get up and go to the great hall and start to walk done the stairs when I see a friend of mine up I think it was Jake, so I told him and he said "Robin you're in love!" "Me in love a de Noir and a Merryweather ha I think not…. Well maybe" I said with a smirk on my face. I decided to go upstairs and put my trousers on, my boots on, my leather jacket on and my bowler hat on and ran out the door I ran to the Merryweather Manor

"_knock knock knock"_

Loveday opened the door I was surprised that she was still up so I asked her if Maria was still up and surprisingly she said "yes" with a smile on her face.

So I rushed in and found Maria sitting there by the fire with a cup of tea I told her "Maria I really don't want to see you a couple times a week I want to see you every day of the week"

Her face was surprised to see me at the middle of the night but she said "that is what I was thinking Robin" I was surprised now.

**Marias POV**

When he said that I was shocked but I said the same thing but a little bit different any way I told him "Robin I have so deep feelings for you, and I was scared to tell you cause I thought it would break our friendship" "Maria it would never break our friendship it would make it stronger… Maria I have always wanted to do this" he then grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him he lifted my chin and with a shy smirk in his face he **kissed** me.

Loveday was watching us and she couldn't help but giggle I was a bit embarrassed but the look on her face was priceless, and to make it better the kiss was in front of the fire. Now every day we go together it ends up Robin could stay at the Merryweather Manor for as long as he wanted and that's ok with me.

Two or 3 years later

**Robins POV**

I am going to do it today I tell myself over and over and over again Loveday has just entered my room and said "do what to day baby brother?" I said "I am going to propose to Maria today because we have been going out for a year or 2 now and so today is the day" Loveday looked at me in shock and then a massive smile came across her face.

I told Maria to put on a dress that she can walk through the forest in so she went and got changed and I took her to the old hollow were we had found the moon pearls and I bent down on to one knee and opened a little box with a ruby in it and said "Maria Merryweather would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Marias face was red as a rose she said " yes I will!" I then picked her up and carried her all the way to Merryweather Manor and told everybody.


End file.
